


Falling Slowly

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Match Game. Loki is nervous about the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

“What am I going to wear?” Loki called out, throwing things from his closet as he searched. Thor set on his bed, dodging clothing items.

“You’re almost as bad as a woman, brother.” Thor said. Loki growled and stomped out of his closet. He flopped down on the bed by his brother. “What is wrong now?”

“I can’t just wear my leathers.” Loki explained. “I have to make a good first impression. What if she doesn’t like me and doesn’t want to go out again? I’m going to screw this up!” He dramatically threw himself back onto his bed and curled up into a ball. “I’m just going to call it off. She deserves better.” Thor looked at him.

“I don’t think your leathers are going to scare her off.” Thor said. “She’s excited about this date. I just know it. All she’s going to care about is seeing you, not what you’re wearing.” Loki looked at Thor.

“Do you really mean that?” Loki asked. Thor smiled at his brother.

“Of course I do.” He said. “She really likes you.” Loki stood up and picked out his outfit then.

****

You were dressed in a beautiful Midgard dress made of (f/c) fabric. You were smiling brightly as you walked down the candle lit hallway that led to the garden. Loki had told you to meet him out there. You were so excited to see what he had planned. You knew that he read a lot and you figured that he had picked up some romantic ideas from those books. You saw Thor standing by the large, hand crafted doors.

“Lady (y/n).” He gasped. “You look lovely tonight.” You blushed.

“Thank you.” You said, smiling. “This is one of the few Midgardian clothing pieces I have with me. Do you think that Loki will like it?”

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” He said. He opened the door for you. “Enjoy your date.”

You walked outside. The sky was full of elegant stars. But that’s not what caught your attention. What did was Loki standing by a beautifully decorated table. There were candles and tiger lilies. You gasped, your eyes wide at the beauty. Loki walked up to you, offering you his hand.

“You look stunning.” He said as you laid your hand in his and he walked you to the table.

“T-this is beautiful.” You said. He smiled and pulled out your chair for you, allowing you to sit down. He set across from you.

“A beautiful date for a beautiful lady.” He said. Soon, a kitchen worker brought out the food, a Midgardian meal that Loki had heard was your favorite. You had happy tears in your eyes as you ate and savored each bite. Loki watched you, smiling. You both made small talk as you ate.

After the meal, he took you for a walk around Asgard, admiring the beautiful sites at night. You couldn’t help but smile as he held your hand. You couldn’t believe it, but you were falling in love. But he couldn’t be feeling the same thing…right?

Soon, he had escorted you back to your chambers and you both stood in front of your door. Loki looked down at you, smiling, and holding your hands.

“I had a fantastic time.” You said softly. Loki smiled.

“As did I my dear.” He said. “I would like to do this again sometime.”

“Sounds like a date.” You said, giggling. He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to yours. You felt that he was cold but you didn’t care. Loki was kissing you and it was amazing. You closed your eyes and moaned softly. He smiled against your lips.

“Goodnight my dear.” He said, gently kissing your forehead. “And sweet dreams.” He waited until you were safely in your room before leaving you for the night. Your heart was fluttering and his palms were sweaty, but neither one of your could wait until you next date.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this?


End file.
